creationfandomcom-20200215-history
Hotel Letrac
Hotel Letrac is an adult animated cartoon series that first aired in the US on ABC on August 19, 1989. It is still running first-run on swim since March 1, 2003. Characters Main * Jack - A white humanoid who works at the hotel as a bellhop. He is mostly seen wearing a bowler hat, since the fifth season, he has a small hair under his hat. Voiced by Robert Benson from Seasons 1 - 14, and by Steven Blum from Seasons 15 - present. * Bill - A balding, rowdy elder estimated to be over the age of 122 years old, he has owned the hotel for 90 years. Voiced by Jim Cummings from Seasons 1 - 14, and Mike Pollock from Seasons 15 - present. * Franny - A long time resident of the hotel, also elderly. She has claimed to have survived multiple events, ranging from the Titanic, the Holocaust, the Hiroshima bombings, 18 tornados, 12 hurricanes, 9 rapes, and being chopped in half, see disappeared after the 14th season, and didn't reappear until the 20th season, where she claimed to have survived September 11th. Voiced by Jane Barbe from Seasons 1 - 14, and Nancy Cartwright from Seasons 20 - present. Minor * Stinkfeet the Frog - A frog with very stinky feet, who came in after a sex-change in Indonesia. However, he used to step in blue cheese that had been fried on the side walk. Voiced by Howard Morris from Seasons 6 - 14, and Charles Alder from Seasons 15 - present. Episodes Season 1 (1989) # First Day (Airdate: 08/19/1989) # The Brass-Ass Family (Airdate: 08/26/1989) # The Big One (Airdate: 09/02/1989) # Pip the Mouse (Airdate: 09/09/1989) # Stop Showing Up At My Door! (Airdate: 09/16/1989) # Hey Hey Hey! It's the KKK! (Airdate: 09/23/1989) # Christmastime at Hotel Letrac (Airdate: 11/18/1989) Season 2 (1990 - 1991) #Porn Palace (Airdate: 05/19/1990) #Don't Pray Please! (Airdate: 05/26/1990) #Bouncy Bed (Airdate: 06/02/1990) #Balls (Airdate: 06/09/1990) #Part-Time Job (Airdate: 06/16/1990) #Chainsaw Massacare (Airdate: 06/23/1990) #Muhammed (Airdate: 06/30/1990) #Cafeteria (Airdate: 07/07/1990) #Bumper Balls (Airdate: 07/14/1990) #Mark and the Maggots (Airdate: 07/21/1990) #Duck with an F (Airdate: 07/28/1990) #H to the I to the V (Airdate: 08/04/1990) #Hollow Weiner (Airdate: 10/27/1990) Controversies Comedy The comedy of the show has been known to anger many. Since jokes often rely on sex, rape, death, political figures, violence, harassment, terrorism, and religions. Results *In 1993, ABC announced that the Season 1 episode "Hey Hey Hey! It's the KKK!" would be pulled from circulation starting in the 1993 fall season. However, fans of the show on Use.Net wrote letters to ABC to get the episode back in circulation, ABC never put the episode back in circulation, but HBO reran it frequently, as does swim. *In 1996, ABC pulled the Season 2 episode "Part-Time Job" from circulation due to it mocking the death of Jim Henson, HBO and swim have aired the episode. *Various Wal-Mart stores have pulled VHS tapes of the show on three separate occasions, the first incident occured in May 1995, when Season 7 episode "Bruno the Bomb", aired, and Bruno said "Once they build the Oklahoma City Bombing memorial, it'll be a blast!", followed by a bomb sound in the background. This led to the episode never receiving a VHS or Laserdisc release, and all VHS tapes being pulled. The second incident occured in May 1999, when Season 11 episode "No Children! Please!" focused around a plot similar to the Columbine Highschool Shooting, where Bill says that he is afraid that rowdy highschoolers will shoot up his hotel. Then, he has a dream of old men having sex, and they get shot by two children. This led to this episode never airing on ABC more than once (even though it would be reran on HBO and swim), and more VHS tapes being pulled, the last incident occured in October 2001, when Season 13 episode "Muslims Welcome!" involved talking about Osama Bin Laden a positive matter. Which ended up in ABC flat out cancelling the show, and even more VHS tapes being pulled. *K-Mart stores pulled the VHS "The Slippery Dog" in December 1990, due to the uncut version of the Season 1 episode "The Big One" containing a scene where Rodney the Penguin violently has sex with mom, resulting in him killing his mother and the intestines of his deceased mother being flown across the room onto Rodney's penis. However the DVD release wasn't pulled from K-Mart. *In 2007, a church in Springfield, Pennsylvania banned merchandise of the show being sold during church charity shops, due to the negative portrayal of Jehovah's Witnesses in the Season 1 episode "Stop Showing Up My Door!". *After September 11, the Season 2 episode "Muhammed Ali" stopped airing on ABC, HBO, and swim, due to portrayal of Muhammed Ali as a "hero". *In 2009, Bill Cosby sent a cease-and-desist order to the producers of the show, after the Season 20 episode "Cosby the Rapist" parodied Bill Cosby, portraying him as a rapist. The case was dropped in 2010. VHS Releases Simitar Simitar Entertainment released VHS tapes of Hotel Letrac from 1990 to 1996, these were the first appearances of the uncut versions of the episodes. Most of these VHS tapes were rereleased on DVD in 2000 by MGM. Releases *Welcome to Hotel Letrac! (Released: 02/04/1990) *The Slippery Dog (Released: 03/15/1990) *Chainsaw Massacare (Released: 09/30/1990) Category:Cartoons Category:Television shows